


На цепи

by Greykite



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, BDSM, M/M, School memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bстория одного "свидания" между (бывшими?) врагами</p>
            </blockquote>





	На цепи

Тэнк Грант со школы терпеть не мог Джонни Смита. Дрался с ним, кидался водяными бомбами, подкалывал и всё такое. У Джонни была зеленая кожа. Тэнк плохо понимал, чем конкретно нехороша зеленая кожа, но у них в семье было так принято. Не любить чужих. Это была гордость отца-генерала, коренного жителя городка, сына коренных жителей. Базз Грант ковырялся в тарелке, тщательно работал челюстями и повторял, что во всем виноваты поналетевшие. Инопланетная база, которую никто не видел, но о которой все слышали, была отцу Тэнка что кость в горле. Он упрямо держал оборону, старый военный, и хотел, чтобы старший сын держал оборону точно так же – после него. 

Тэнк дрался с Джонни Смитом, потому что генерал Базз норовил ударить или пнуть тощего высокого старика, с трудом переставлявшего ноги, стоило тому только пройти мимо дома Грантов. У старика была зеленая кожа. И еще черные, удлиненные, поднятые к вискам глаза без зрачков. У Джонни, сына того старика – Опылительного Техника – глаза были нормальные. Зеленые. Под цвет кожи, только чуть ярче. Девчонкам в школе очень нравились глаза Джонни Смита и его светлые волосы. 

Генерал Базз гонял старшего сына в хвост и в гриву – на тренажер, на велодорожку, к боксерской груше, а после – на полосу препятствий. Когда тренировки заканчивались, у Тэнка всё ныло. Он валялся на кровати, глядя в потолок, и ощущал, как растет навык владения телом, как наливаются силой руки и ноги. Тэнк не слишком хотел быть военным – ему было всё равно, по правде сказать, карьера не хуже и не лучше любых других, если уж в семье Грантов так заведено, – но собственная сила Тэнку нравилась. Это тоже привлекало девчонок – не хуже внешности Джонни Смита. 

А потом отец умер. То ли подавился едой, то ли насмерть закусали мухи. Тэнк стёр грязно-зеленую краску со щек, выгнал взашей из дома среднего братца с пидорскими замашками – Рик пропал неизвестно где, не объявившись ни в гостях у кого-нибудь, ни в ГСУ, – и начал жить как глава семьи. Было трудновато одновременно доучиваться в школе, работать по вечерам и следить за младшим, но Тэнк справлялся. В области военной карьеры платили очень неплохо, даже подросткам. Тем более, что совсем скоро он повзрослел. 

Школьного врага Тэнк не вспоминал – находились дела важнее – и вражда, как ей свойственно, со временем уходила. Сменялась обычной недоброжелательностью. Грант знал, что Джонни Смит купил новенький особняк неподалеку, насадил там травы – недовольный стренджтаунским песочком – и привел в этот дом Офелию Нигмос, как жену. И еще то, о чем тоже знали все в Стренджтауне, – инопланетянин-полукровка стал политиком. Сначала просто мелкой сошкой на побегушках, но дальше – больше. Джонни Смит улыбался, встречался с людьми, и его зеленая кожа даже никого не отталкивала. Тэнк Грант, слыша об этом, только дергал плечом и продолжал тренироваться – чтобы не терять форму. 

Он завел интрижку с Кристиной Сингл, начинающей бизнес-вумен. Кристина любила сильных и темноволосых, пахнущих потом, так что от Тэнка вскоре уже была без ума. Только вот переезжать к нему на место хозяйки дома не торопилась. Зато именно Кристина заново познакомила его с Джонни Смитом, с которым как-то виделась по работе – Тэнк хмуро порадовался, что Смит был хоть и красавчик, но не из тех, кто по вкусу его девушке. А Джонни Смит изучающе наклонил голову к плечу и протянул руку для пожатия. Ну что же было делать – Тэнк пожал. Недоброжелательность оставалась прежней, а прилагать усилия из них двоих, похоже, не хотел никто. Так и остались старыми знакомыми. Школьными врагами, считай что бывшими.

До того самого момента, как в трубке неожиданно не раздался голос Смита – посреди дня, как ни в чем не бывало. Бак был в школе, Кристина на работе, а вот у самого Тэнка был выходной. У Джонни Смита, как оказалось, тоже. И он предложил встретиться в Даунтауне – так сказать, посидеть по-дружески. Правда, на дружеские посиделки обычно собираются компанией – симов пять или семь – а это слишком уж напоминало свидание. Даже выбранным местом: ресторан, самый крупный и пафосный в той части города, точно не подходил для развлечений вроде боулинга, бильярда и каких-нибудь активных игр в подвыпившем состоянии. Тэнк хотел было отказаться, да еще и с довеском из нескольких грубых словечек, но что-то толкнуло его в спину, заставив ответить согласием. Через пять минут Гранта, как водится, уже ожидала машина. Переодеваться он из чистого упрямства не стал. 

Так и доехал – в старых джинсах и майке цвета хаки, в которых тренировался на полосе препятствий. Смит не подал вида, что недоволен. По нему вообще нельзя было ничего толком понять – Смит был точь-в-точь свой портрет в газете, которую Тэнк просматривал, сидя на унитазе. Застывшая доброжелательность в дорогом, с иголочки, костюме. Даже платок из нагрудного кармана торчал. Смит был, кажется, даже немного повыше – и в отличной форме, хотя до накачанных мышц Тэнка, отчетливо видных на голых руках, ему было далеко. Но политику такое, если подумать, не нужно вовсе. 

А потом они сидели за столом, ели омаров – омары Тэнку понравились – и пили дорогое вино. Смит сказал, что он угощает. Ел он аккуратнее Тэнка, и Гранту почему-то снова захотелось его толкнуть или подставить подножку, чтобы школьный враг упал и разбил нос. Но точно не потому, что у Джонни Смита была зеленая кожа. Зеленая кожа сейчас Тэнка не волновала. Он украсил белыми цветами могильный камень отца-генерала, но точной сменой ему не стал. 

Смит шутил, Тэнк невольно смеялся, даже громче, чем надо бы. Он заметил, как блестят чистые белые зубы Смита – настоящие, человеческие. У инопланетян, говорят, зубки маленькие и куда более острые. Такие, наверное, были и у тощего старика – Опылительного Техника, – а вот зубами Джонни Смита Тэнк раньше не интересовался. Не так важно, какие зубы у школьного врага, которого можно побить из-за отметок или девчонки. А может, у Джонни тогда зубы были другие – Тэнк, хоть убей, не помнил. Не помнил даже, как Смит улыбался, если улыбался вообще. 

Тэнк ел омаров и между делом рассказывал о работе – Смит рассказывал тоже. Но было непохоже, чтобы пригласил он Гранта в ресторан только из-за этого – незначащей трепотни о погоде, деньгах и карьере. Конечно, счетчик друзей для политика еще как важен, но чтобы стать другом, надо было стараться сильнее – и иначе. Тэнк еще и поэтому насторожился, когда понял, что всё это здорово смахивает на свидание. Так что самое важное должно было еще быть впереди, и Тэнк ждал.

Когда Смит словно между делом признался ему, чего хочет, Тэнк едва удержал готовую отвалиться челюсть. Он слышал, конечно, краем уха о чем-то таком – еще когда был подростком, а Рик делил с ним дом, виляя затянутой в узкие штаны задницей. Но что участвовать в таких вот делах предложат ему самому, Тэнку в голову прийти не могло. 

\- Ты же всегда меня терпеть не мог, Грант, – пожал плечами Смит. – У тебя должно получиться. 

\- Я военный, вообще-то, – сообщил Тэнк непонятно зачем. Смит кивнул. 

\- Ну да, военный. Сам рассказывал о своих тренировках, только что. Да и не думай, будто я не знаю, что у вас творится в казармах. 

В казармах ничего особенного не творилось – разве что именно там Тэнк лишился девственности с женщиной постарше, такой же накачанной, как он сам, и темно-рыжей. Но в глазах Смита появился на последних словах возбужденный блеск – настолько, видимо, тот верил в свою фантазию о военных, которых хлебом не корми, только дай отстегать кого-нибудь или избить. Так что Тэнк проглотил слова и продолжил молча жевать. 

\- Подумай пока, – шепнул Смит. – Потом, если надумаешь, поедем ко мне. 

Тэнк продолжал удивленно пялиться – сначала в лицо Смиту, потом в скатерть, – пока им не принесли счет. Смит уверенно расплатился – ужинать в этом заведении явно было ему не впервой – поднялся на ноги и тронул Гранта за плечо. Это был вроде как вопрос, и Тэнк, подумав, кивнул. А потом тоже поднялся, только стул, в отличие от Смита, не стал задвигать. И посмотрел Джонни Смиту в глаза – зеленые и блестящие. 

Смит улыбнулся. Другого ответа от Тэнка он и не ждал, и Тэнк не стал говорить, что ему просто интересно. Он дрался с Джонни Смитом в школе, сколько помнил себя, из-за отца и просто так – но подобной возможности у Тэнка Гранта пока еще не было. Он не извращенец, ни разу, – но Смит, с другой стороны, не трахать себя предлагал. Смит предлагал себя избить – по-особенному, до крови и крика. Со школьными врагами так никто не поступает. 

А Тэнк заинтересовался. 

Смит как ни в чем не бывало вызвал машину прямиком до своего особняка, пояснив мимоходом, что жена как раз работает вечером. Кем работала Офелия Нигмос, Тэнк не знал, хотя Кристина ему тоже что-то говорила на этот счет. 

\- А почему не жена? – он всё-таки задал вопрос, когда они со Смитом уже были в такси. От того, насколько близко сейчас сидел Смит, Тэнк чувствовал себя неуютно. Опять же, хотелось стукнуть того в грудь или просто толкнуть, но это желание Тэнк убрал. Тем более, что причина была, похоже, другой. Просто Смит выглядел более беззащитным, чем в ресторане. Возможно, он был не совсем неправ насчет военных. Особенно если вспомнить генерала Базза в некоторые моменты. 

\- Офелии это не подходит. И потом, она женщина, – туманно ответил Смит. – Нет, просто она не такая. И я тоже нужен ей… не таким. 

Тэнк вспомнил, как Смит всё время защищал в школе эту Офелию Нигмос – затюканную девчонку, передвигавшуюся больше в тени и по стеночке, воспитанницу сошедшей с ума на старости лет светской львицы. И снова ничего не сказал. 

Они добрались до дома – двухэтажного, кирпичного и слишком, на взгляд Тэнка, большого для двух человек. Смита при покупке, похоже, куда больше заботил престиж, чем какие-нибудь практические соображения. А может быть, он хотел ребенка или двух – хотя по виду не скажешь, стремлением к семье от Смита не пахло в принципе. Даже у Тэнка чего-то подобного было больше – при том, что стремления со Смитом у них совпадали. Странно, Тэнк подумал об этом только сейчас, но, с другой стороны, мало ли у кого из симов совпадают стремления, даже в таком маленьком городке, как Стренджтаун.

Смит обогнал его, заходя внутрь через двустворчатые застекленные двери. Тэнк вошел следом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не нашел ничего такого, за что бы мог зацепиться взглядом – в доме Грантов даже в прихожей было множество мелочей: детские рисунки Бака, горшок с любимым цветком матери, название которого Тэнк вечно забывал, какие-то диски, невесть когда купленные отцом. Этот особняк был с иголочки, без всего такого. 

Просто обои, книжный шкаф, пара кресел. Торшер. Дорогие двери. Можно сразу на первую полосу газеты, в статейку про образцовый дом молодого политика. Тэнк смотрел на плечи Смита, идущего впереди, и казалось, что плечи слегка дрожат, а потом – опускаются. И голова Смита опускается тоже. Тэнк поморщился – жалеть Смита он совсем сейчас не хотел, тем более, что это могло всему помешать. 

Но как ни старался Тэнк хорошенько вспомнить, каково это было в школьные годы, у него не выходило. Получалась какая-то выцветшая старая фотография. Смутно Тэнк почуял, что он и правда стал взрослым – его желания и мысли поменялись, а вот Джонни Смит, школьный враг, почему-то этого не понимал. Тэнк хотел бы, может, еще увидеть, как Смит вытирает кровь из, к примеру, разбитого носа – но ведь тогда, в школе, его не слишком-то волновала кровь, и не слишком интересовал конкретный этот вот Джонни Смит с тем, что у него в голове. Просто у Смита была зеленая кожа, а Тэнк был сын своего отца. 

Тэнк помотал головой. Они уже были на месте – в комнатке вроде рабочего кабинета. Стол, кресло, тумбочка с книгами. И – Тэнк быстро отыскал взглядом нужное – еще кое-что. Смит уже подошел туда, встал на месте, задрал вверх голову. Там, куда Смит смотрел, к стенке крепилась черная пластина. В пластину было вделано кольцо – металлически блестящее, прочное даже на вид. А с кольца свисала цепь, и на цепи красовались наручники. Смит дотронулся до них, погладил – Тэнк так разве что девушек, с какими встречался, гладил во время флирта. 

Тэнк стоял и смотрел, а Смит повернулся к нему. 

\- Сам раздевайся, - бросил Тэнк. 

Грубость и нахмуренность хорошо укрыли секундную неловкость, но снова пришлось задавить желание толкнуть Смита на пол, просто взять и толкнуть. Тот слишком живо и ловко стаскивал с себя одежду – с готовностью, будто только того и ждал. Хотя да, действительно ждал – затем и пригласил Тэнка. Смит еще раз посмотрел на него, облизнул губы и переступил с ноги на ногу. Тэнк подошел ближе и сложил руки на груди. Он живо себе в этот момент напомнил отца – как отец следил за сыновними тренировками. Правда, генерал Базз живо высек бы любого из них за подобные извращенские штучки… 

Тэнк усмехнулся на этой мысли. Высечь – только того Смиту было и надо. 

Смит тем временем отодвинул одежду – Тэнк еще для верности толкнул красивый костюм в угол ногой – и защелкнул на себе самом наручники. Тэнк подошел на несколько шагов, чтобы точно иметь возможность делать то, о чем попросил Смит. 

Хлыст лёг в руку как будто сам, но Тэнк отчего-то не торопился.

Перед Тэнком была спина. Голая, беззащитная. Стройная. И еще – он посмотрел ниже – задница. Тоже зеленая, как и всё прочее, напряженно отставленная задница. Смит вообще был весь натянут в ожидании, и Тэнк подумал, что в таком состоянии толку от затеи тому не будет – только возмущенно завопит, и всё. Хотя, казалось бы, какая Тэнку разница, если он всегда дрался с Джонни Смитом и даже сейчас находится здесь из чистого любопытства. 

Тэнк не разбирался в мужских задницах, ему просто захотелось чуть приблизиться и хлопнуть Смита по ней – этак небрежно. Как хлопают какую-нибудь шлюшку-кассиршу, по первому предложению наклоняющуюся над стойкой, задрав юбку. Тэнку приходилось трахать таких – даже трахать в зад. Он представил, как раздвигает половинки задницы Смита, будто примериваясь, каково будет запихивать член в единственное темное пятно на зеленом. 

Смиту это, может, даже понравится. Тэнк слышал, что когда трахают в зад в первый раз – это больно, а Смит всё же хотел, чтобы ему причинили боль. Больно ли кассиршам и девицам из сослуживцев – Тэнк не думал, ему было всё равно. А с Кристиной у него всё было совершенно обычным для симов образом. Пыхтение под одеялом и расслабленные вздохи после. Его девушке не нравились всякие новомодные эксперименты. 

Тэнк представил, как подойдет и проведет ладонью по позвоночнику Смита – от шеи до самого копчика. Смит задрожит, наверное. Тэнк хлопнет его по заду, чтобы тот шире расставил ноги. Тэнк почти услышал, как Смит всхлипывает, вертит задницей, только чтобы Тэнк продолжал его трогать. Но Тэнк помнил, зачем Смит его позвал. Рукоятка хлыста удобно лежала в ладони, Тэнк еще раз ее взвесил, подбросил, поймал. Ухмыльнулся собственной ловкости. 

\- Скоро?.. Ты скоро там? Я же знаю, тебе хочется.

\- Помолчи, - снова грубым голосом отозвался Тэнк. Он был военным, но все-таки в их казармах ничего такого не происходило. Но ему же хотелось попробовать. 

Тэнк размахнулся и ударил. Сначала несильно, примериваясь, на пробу. Смит дернулся, но повис на цепи, и что-то неразборчиво прошипел. Кажется, был недоволен – и тут-то Тэнк действительно почувствовал злость. Он снова ударил – резко и быстро, а затем – еще раз, со всей силы. У него был почти полностью развитый навык культуры тела. 

Тэнк бил – по спине, по плечам, по заднице. Смит всхлипывал, на этот раз наяву, и пытался дергаться из стороны в сторону, шептал бессмыслицу. А Тэнк продолжал, задавив в себе еще и окрик «да расслабься же ты, наконец, мать твоя лама!». Но Смиту, похоже, было видней – да и дрожать он стал как-то иначе, от последнего удара застонав, будто от поцелуя. А от следующего – еще откровенней.

А Тэнк почувствовал, как в штанах становится тесно – его член напрягся, и было зверски трудно не схватить его свободной рукой прямо сейчас, чтобы резко двигать, в одном ритме с ударами хлыста. 

Член Смита тоже стоял, но Смит не имел никакой возможности к нему прикоснуться, только скулил, дергаясь на цепи, к которой сам же себя и приковал. Тэнк снова ударил, примерившись, чтоб попасть точь-в-точь по оставленной раньше вспухшей полосе. Вся спина Смита была покрыта такими полосами, которые уже сочились кровью – красной, как ни странно, вполне себе человеческой. 

Можно было бы действительно бросить хлыст и наплевать на то, что Смит – извращенец, такой же, как и пропавший братец. Тэнк-то нормален, всегда таким был и будет. Но Тэнк зло сплюнул в сторону и переложил хлыст из подуставшей руки в другую. Смит расслабился, ощутив передышку, и тут же тонко вскрикнул, когда Тэнк хлестнул его задницу – раз, а потом другой, крест-накрест. 

Тэнк был весь в процессе, он, кажется, действительно понял, что там Смит имел в виду насчет военных. Смит, конечно, начитался всякой ерунды, но под ерундой была закопана правда. Тонкая струйка крови текла по позвоночнику Смита. Совсем слабая. Тэнк подумал, что непрочь бы узнать, какова его кровь на вкус. 

И ударил еще раз. Удар получился на славу – долгий, сильный, сначала тяжелой серединой хлыста, потом самым кончиком. В самый раз для финала.

Смит выгнулся дугой и закричал, как жертва зомби из фильма-ужастика в последнюю секунду жизни. Сперма выстрелила из его члена, заляпав пол. А потом Смит обмяк, и его орган тоже. 

Тэнк замер с хлыстом в руках. Впрочем, хлыст как-то незаметно из его руки выпал и, кажется, вовсе пропал на полу – а Смит так и продолжал висеть на наручниках. Ноги явно его не держали. Тэнк, нахмурившись, всё же подошел к нему и расстегнул наручники, а потом помог Смиту прислониться к ближайшей стенке. 

По стенке Смит просто сполз, как был, голый. 

Его можно было брать голыми руками – или голым чем-нибудь еще. Если только бы Тэнк хотел. 

А Тэнк стоял себе и смотрел – он помнил своё возбуждение, вот только что, и свои ползучие мысли, только сейчас от всего этого не осталось следа. Тэнк глянул на собственную ладонь, сжимавшую хлыст, – ладонь себе как ладонь. Потом снова на Джонни Смита. Смит будто почувствовал взгляд и поднял глаза – уставился прямо Тэнку в лицо. 

Тэнк моргнул, но Смит действительно на него смотрел вот так – жадно и благодарно. Так на Тэнка вообще никто никогда не смотрел, а еще что-то в том взгляде было от Джонни из школы, которого ткнули мордой в унитаз за зеленую кожу. Когда Джонни только к ним перевелся, он и правда стыдился этой своей кожи, только потом уяснив, что она может быть не одним только предметом насмешек. А может, Смит с тех пор вообще ничего не понял. Только исправил зубы, нацепил дорогой костюм и завел жену, показывая, какой он сильный. 

Тэнк вытер потные ладони о джинсы. Майка тоже здорово пропотела, зря он ее не стал снимать, но в гостях можно либо раздеться до трусов – либо уж ходить, в чём пришел. Тэнку было любопытно. А теперь было всё равно. Тэнк вырос. Он чертов взрослый, которому прошлое – так, выцветшая фотография. А Смита хотелось и правда толкнуть в грудь или хотя бы встряхнуть – но теперь не хочется.

Тэнку показалось, что Смит зовет его – даже предлагает что-то – но Грант уже вышел за дверь и закрыл её за собой.

Он, кажется, порвал свою цепь. Прямо в этот момент – где-то между последним ударом хлыста и всем остальным. А успешный молодой политик Джонни Смит так и останется сидеть на своей. 

Хотя, может, Тэнк Грант еще как-нибудь окажет ему услугу. Даже если это будет значить действительно стать извращенцем.


End file.
